runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Nexius
What's Bothering You? Zarosian Conversion I apologize my friend, rejoin us, I need another admin or overseer.. we have converted to Zarosianism and I need a expert zarosianist on my side once again/ besides cappy of course, lol My friend, I know you asked for a offcial explanation about the conversion of the city / sultanate so I will give it to you.Also before I get started I want to say I havent forgot about promoting you, will do tht when I log back in.Anyway I have told you about how you influenced on the deicision.Your faith, zarosian faith mixed in with your judgement of administration and your ambition.Also it felt it made a stronger bond between me and my closet generals, you, cappy, and goth who are all Zarosians.Today-meaning the day you seen me on last, a Zarosian contact I had made before was enlightening me on Zarosianism.I allied with him also.I was also putting into thought the influence Zaros had on the Kharidian Region and especially Bandits Camp,I think you may see the connection with that *smirk* XD I'm amazed at what has happened, I never thought for a second that you had any of this planned. You should let me in on things like these in future and together we could do so much more. BTW I had no idea Goth was a Zarosian and I'm glad things have turned out the way they have. Virtus In Arduis... me too! I was thinking we need a group picture too, to put on here, like a screenshot of us :) guess we can do tht soon, anyways any suggestions for next steps? Perhaps you can make us a forum? when i rank you? wait you can make one now.. nvm Made the Forum from scratch yesterday, What do you think? BTW Everything I write is from scratch. for some reason I can't see it.But one of our other admins is also having a problem with it so dont worry about.I'll try to see if i can fix it or something. Zarosian Allies Ehm * we need zarosian allies..find them for us my brother. I will do also. I have a friend I can contact, he'll know about any Zarosian clans. its fasu bro, lol I didn't direct it at you, there was an idiot who vandilised the page. oops wait sorry IM the 94 one, i think the 184 guy is lance. Forums We are reorganising well, and you hit the jackpot getting a very intellligent Zarosian -you know who- good job bro :) Anywys I think I'll help out by making a forum now.Imma see if i can make one Vandalism Your vandalism of my new page my sultan fasu, and quote "hahaha,lmao" is perfect rights to add to your page. and thanks to sultan fasu removing the so called "vandalism", i can see who deleted the 24z page. and my page. and the akatsuki page. and his own page. So please, before you sic admins on someone who has more pull than you, think for a moment.... Your vandalism happened first. Lanclot455 (talk) 04:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Just talked to Lord Akatsuki, and since the "wikia contributor" made an edit saying it was sultan fasu himself, we now have stone hard evidence that it was him who deleted the pages. He will be held for his actions. Have a pleasant day. I don't care whether he vandalised your page or not, if you have a problem sort it out in-game. I don't have a grudge against you or anything but the next time it happens I'll be lettign an Admin know. Have a pleasant day. — Lord Nexius (talk) 05:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you and him are mad because your not the center of anyone's spotlight anymore? changing your name over 3 times a day to something weirder every time. And no, this wasnt directed at fasu, it was directed at you. Dont threaten me if you guys committed the same crime first. and most of all, dont commit the crime in the first place. This is your final warning, dont edit my page, or i will see to an just punishment for both of you. Have a marvellous day. Lanclot455 (talk) 05:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Changing my name everyday to something weirder? What The Hell are you talking about? #I didn't commit any crimes and I made absolutely no edits to your brotherhood or villile pages. #I didn't threaten you, if your talking about me contacting an admin then I'm not sure you understand what a threat is. It's a warning telling you not to piss me off, there's a difference between Threat and Warning. #No, you won't see a just punishment for both of us. Know why? Because you can't. Simple as that. BTW, What's with you logging out of your wiki account and vandalising The A.Z.E page? Did you think I wouldn't be able to track you? Also, Just because someone vandalised your page (Not Me, get your facts right) that doesn't give you the right to vandalise theirs. Sorry bud, but the rules on this wiki just don't allow it, so your "pull" is now completely worthless. Oh and, I almost forgot, thanks for ruining the peace treaty and making world 3 and it's clans so much nicer and more cooperative towards each other. You know what? You should get a medal for your diabolical thinking and for you making World 3 shitty again. Congraulations, You Pathetic Excuse for a leader... Have a great Day. '-DID we not go over this already?I wouldn't ve said "Its me Fasu" if I didnt know that you all knew it was me.My actions were justified....but why bring all this up if we have peace? I dont really care for your "vandalism" lance because I did say "hahaha, lmao" but doing it for the fact that I did it is childish.If I had really vandalised your page I wouldn't ve wrote something like that.I really don't care about it.You know what? I dont think you wanted peace in the first place because you wouldn't have brought up something stupid like this.If your looking for an apology, I'm truly sorry."The changing my name to something weirder?" is very funny though.No one wants to be the center of attention.We are doing our own thing and I expect you to do the same.These last two months of peace have been perfect.Keep it that way. ' Emir Fasu (talk) 5:13 pm, June 8 2013 -lol Bro you need to learn to lay off the bold typing. 'It's childish that you started it, you pathetic excuse for a leader. Changing your name to teh sultanate to the al zaros empire to al kharid empire to al stupid city to we suck. thats literally how it goes. you wouldnt have did the page edit if you didnt want to be at the center of attention. and btw, i didnt want peace. i told irool to tell nex to give me one more day and you would have been '''crushed by my army. And, as you can see, i am not bound by the treaty anymore. I have dark arc looking into it right now as you being the vandaliser, meaning he could block your IP address perminantly. you didnt fool anyone fasu, not a single person. ' '''Lanclot455 (talk) 23:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Before you continue to bad mouth our clan, please take a look at your own. The only reason you mock and hate our clan is because we're better than you. It's the reason you detest us and become a slave to your hatred. Your villile clan failed miserably after the war while ours survived since 2008. You hate us and will never stop hating. You bear grudges, You fail to heed advice when it's given to you openly, you never accept the fact that sometimes your not the center of attention and your continuously trying to find ways to ruin everything for the rest of us. — Lord Nexius (talk) 06:18, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Before i continue to spit facts in your face that you cannot deal with, im going to point out a major flaw. Your clan hasnt been around since 2008. Sultan hasnt been around that long. How do i know? Because my friend tried to hack his account, and it used an email which clearly states he is around from november of 2011 or later. Half of your clan page is false and is a stub, and villile has survived. It survive on minecraft, LoL, WoW, and on this wiki. think before you speak, ape brain. And dont even come at me with the "center of attention" shit. I was fine, lord was fine, our clans were fine. Fasu fucks outa nowhere and decides itd be a grand idea to decide to take the desert because he doesnt think that anyone else is there, when clearly 24z mofoz beat you out of it, i beat you out of it, akatsuki beat you out of it, and rome beat you out of it. He then begins a drama queen "desert revolution" and gets this whole thing started, and then you come out of nowhere and proclaim yourself to be the great compromiser! Then after i was satisfied and left the treaty, you went off and everyone declared war on me because of an un known reason?! Come back from that arguement without saying something along the lines of ' '-Fuckwit '-Dickwad' '-shitforbrains' and please, use logic, not something like "well you ate shit on saturday so that makes you the fucker who pissed on Runescape!" Lanclot455 (talk) 07:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol! Nice one lance, "Makes me sad that you can't argue with me...Even on my worst day. It churns my gut to know that you are...Well, Useless?" Saying THAT and then logging out? Don't try your "Well, I'm Going to bed" bullshit. You can't argue with me, the fact that you threw the first insult and then kept them coming is hilarious. It shows how much of a shitty argument you have. To the point where you didn't have an argument at all and that Your insulting me is just you trying to cheer yourself up and think that I'm infuriated. You never told me you were funny lance, or perhaps you were deliberatley being a clown? You also said something about me not being able to argue with your fuckwit excuse for Logic. ''"Fuckwit Logic" was not an insult. It's just truth. Every time I said something you said I can't argue with your logic. It was funny that you said that too, considering that you never mentioned logic before in the entire argument and because There was nothing logical in your argument. (Sure, I insulted you too but hey, what's the harm in pissing someone off when all they can do back is type words? xD) You make me laugh lance. Also: #Your insults make me happy, when someone tries to bring me down it only means I'm higher above them.(I try to bring you down because I hate you and It's easy to get away with) xD #I Never said '"well you ate shit on saturday so that makes you the fucker who pissed on Runescape!". You must have mistaken me for the other people who hate you. I also never said (or intend to say) "'''Fuckwit", "Dickwad" or "Shitforbrains", though I agree that you're a mix of all 3. =D #I insulted you cos you couldn't do a single thing back. =D #Stop making shit up lance, I never proclaimed to be anything, especially not some "Great Compromiser". Besides, I was vital to your plan anyway. You know, the one where "Sultan would have been gone, A.K.E would have been dead and you would have made a new clan to lead Al-Kharid". So don't come to me and say I ruined your crappy war when You had an entire plan that relied on me. Use Logic. #How did 24z Mofoz, Akatsuki, Rome and Your Villile beat me out of it when I wasn't even there when any of that crap happened? Get your facts right. Also, 24z Mofoz beat us When Akatsuki (back then "1Lordassasin") was with Fasu. Once again, Get your facts right. #It's possible that Fasu had a different account and made a new one. Don't deny it. It's very much possible. #You don't even know whether our page is False or not. I told you before that your not always around when shit happens and we add it to stuff like Faction Confrontations or The Major Events in History. In fact, your rarely ever around when stuff like that happen. #You weren't satisfied with the treaty at all and I specifically recall an argument we had where you stated that the treaty restricts you in every aspect. (You didn't say it like that but it was similar). Who The Fuck Declared War on you? And even if they did, why the hell are you complaining to me? Once again, Your bringing up irrelevant shit that I have no knowledge of. #I used Logic but you kept on saying that I can't argue with your logic. I guess that means you had a shit argument prepared at the time. You also threw the first insult when it was totally uncalled for so don't tell me to use an argument without insulting you. Just saying that Proves that your illogical and your a liar. #The fact that you tried to hack Fasu's account shows that your desperate and that you take games too seriously. (Nerd Much?) Before you come back to me, bear in mind that I play runescape because it's fun and I enjoy roleplaying but you take shit too far and you even try to break jagex's rules. < That's lame and thanks for letting me know that your friend tried to hack Fasu's account. Show's what a lowlife you are < completely true. So, I think that's about everything. Don't Bother writing back cos I already got everything covered and It's no use since your argument will just be about Hating us and mocking us and telling us how we ruined everything for you. We don't want you to write back because we don't care. Actually, If you've got something that's important to say, say it Short and Simple. If it's an insult then we couldn't care less cos all you have to do before you write that insult is go back to number 1 on the list above. Lol. Thank you for giving Dark Arc a treasure trove of evidence to block both of you from the wikia. This is all i was planning, so Gf bro, and good luck in life! Btw, ill make sure to it your page is deleted once your gone. Lanclot455 (talk) 08:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Evidence? I didn't break any wikia rules. — Lord Nexius (talk) 08:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) You just broke a ton. Have a nice day!!! Lanclot455 (talk) 08:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC)